The present invention relates to a bubble pipe which uses water and bar soap in particulate form retained in the bowl by an annular apertured insert rather than conventional means using liquid bubble pipe fluids, and more particularly the invention relates to a bubble pipe device having an apertured insert extending across an interior area of the bowl for retaining particulate bar soap material therein for mixing with water in the bowl and creating bubbles together and an exterior shield is provided on the bowl for retaining down flow of soap bubbles exiting from the upper end of the bowl. The invention particularly relates to a bowl for a bubble pipe having an interior apertured insert for the bowl which is retained in place by an annular threaded member, and in which the top of the bowl is capable of being scraped across a bar of soap three or four times to form chips or slivers of bar soap which are deposited in the bowl with a few drops of water being added to the pipe bowl which interacts with the soap and air being forced therethrough from the pipe stem for forming bubbles. An annular shield is snap fitted about the exterior of the bowl for catching bubbles flowing down from the bowl thereby providing additional collection and arraying of the bubbles about the shield for display.